Wysokie elfy
Jednorożec Hipogryf Smoczy jastrząbWarrior: Divided |Ojczyzna = Azeroth |Środowisko = Wschodnie Królestwa |Obszar występowania = Srebrna Enklawa Alleriańska Forteca Domek Quel'Danil Wichrogród Dalaran |Język = Thalassiański Wspólny Darnassiański Krasnoludzki Gobliński |Wzrost = 200 cm |Średni wiek = około 2500 lat |Kolor oczu = niebieskie świecące |Kolor włosów = białe złote |Cechy charakterystyczne = mistrzowie używania magii tajemnej wysoka umiejętność łowiectwa każdy z nich jest czarodziejem |Cechy dodatkowe = pochodzą od Wysoko Urodzonych, jacy odeszli z Kalimdoru uzależnieni od magii tajemnej na skraju wymarcia przez wydarzenia Trzeciej Wojny |Organizacje = Królestwo Quel'Thalas (dawniej) |Status = istnieje }} Wysokie Elfy lub Quel'dorei ("Dzieci Wysokiego Urodzenia" w języku darnassiańskim lub "wysokie elfy" w języku thalassiańskim są bezpośrednimi potomkami Wysoko Urodzonych nocnych elfów, którzy opuścili Kalimdor i osiedlili się we Wschodnich Królestwach i założyli Quel'Thalas. Wysokie elfy były niegdyś liczną rasą zamieszkującą Azeroth, jednak ostatnimi czasy ich liczba drastycznie spadła, odkąd niemal 90% populacji zostało wymordowanej podczas Trzeciej Wojny. Spośród pozostałych 10% zmieniła imię na "krwawe elfy", ku pamięci poległych braci. Krwawe elfy nie nazywają siebie już wysokimi elfami. Obecnie żyje około 25,000 prawdziwych wysokich elfów, którzy wciąż należą do Przymierza i próbują odbudować ich niegdyś wspaniałą cywilizację. Opis Prastara geneza wysokich elfów osnuta jest wokół tragicznego dziedzictwa, serii wydarzeń, które odcisnęły się głębokim piętnem i spowodowały wykształcenie Quel'dorei. Wysokie elfy są spokrewnione z ich mrocznymi kuzynami, nocnymi elfami (znanymi również jako Kaldorei). Zakochane w świetle dnia i odrzucające mroki nocy wysokie elfy są potomkami elfów, które służyły Królowej Azsharze podczas wydarzeń u Studni Wieczności. Kaldorei uważają ich za lekkomyślnych w obyciu z magią tajemną i porównują ich do dzieci bawiących się ogniem. Schizma, która doprowadziła do oddzielenia Wysoko Urodzonych od nocnych elfów jest tak stara, że żadne zabiegi dyplomatyczne czy obietnice pokoju nie są wstanie zabliźnić ran z przeszłości. Jednakże wysokie elfy, przez wiele pokoleń żyjące w oddzieleniu od swoich nocnych kuzynów, nie pielęgnują już urazy. Głównym problemem w połączeniu dwóch elfich ras są różnice charakteru, których żadna ze stron nie może ani nie chce przezwyciężyć. Arogancja wysokich elfów doprowadziła do Wojny Starożytnych i w konsekwencji do schyłku złotego wieku cywilizacji elfów. Przez niepohamowane używanie tajemnej magii wysokie elfy doprowadziły do sprowadzenia na świat mroku i splugawienia całego Azeroth. Magia tajemna jest potężnym narkotykiem dla wysokich elfów i może być przynętą do sprowadzenia ich na złą drogę. Mimo że większość twierdzi, że używając tego rodzaju mocy nie czynią nikomu krzywdy, tylko najstarsi i najmądrzejsi elfowie dostrzegają prawdziwą przyczynę, dlaczego używają magii w ten groźny sposób. Niepomne na ryzyko, wysokie elfy wciąż prą naprzód w swych badaniach, by posiąść coraz to więcej i więcej mocy. Przez to wysokie elfy są tragicznym przykładem rasy na wymarciu. Wieki tajemnych praktyk sprawiło, że cała rasa porusza się po równi pochyłej. Obecnie przy życiu pozostało bardzo niewielu prawdziwych Quel'dorei. Większość poszła za Kael'thasem Sunstriderem, by przyjąć miano krwawych elfów i sprzymierzyć się z zaprzysiężonymi wrogami elfów, nagami. Niewielu pozostałych wysokich elfów przyłączyło się do Przymierza i wyznaje religię Światła, jednak jako nie darzeni zaufaniem przez nikogo traktowani są jako pariasi i samotnie wiodą byt zbliżający ich do nieuchronnego końca. Historia 'Wygnanie Wysoko Urodzonych' Wstępując na ścieżkę druidyzmu, nocne elfy odrzuciły tajemną magię. Praktykowanie tej groźnej sztuki było karane śmiercią. Jednakże wielu Wysoko Urodzonych, którzy przeżyli Rozbicie, okazywało niepokój i zniecierpliwienie. Cierpieli po odcięciu od źródeł magii i 7,300 lat przed inwazją Hordy poprzez Mroczny Portal stanęli przed radą druidów na czele z Malfurionem Stormrage. Dath'Remar Sunstrider, przywódca niezadowolonych, nazwał druidów tchórzami, gdyż boją zmierzyć się z potęgą, jaką kryła tajemna magia. Malfurion i inni druidzi ostrzegli Wysoko Urodzonych, że jakiekolwiek użycie tajemnej magii będzie karane śmiercią. Jednak by zaprotestować przeciwko prawu druidów, Dath'Remar i jego poplecznicy ściągnęli nad Ashenvale potworną burzę. Druidzi nie byli w stanie skazać tak wielu swoich braci na śmierć, dlatego zdecydowali się wygnać niepokornych Wysoko Urodzonych ze swoich ziem. Sunstrider i popierający go Wysoko Urodzeni zaokrętowali się na specjalnie wybudowanych statkach i popłynęli przez morza. Od tej chwili Wysoko Urodzeni mogli bez ograniczeń praktykować ukochany przez nich rodzaj magii. Nikt nie wiedział, co leży za Malstromem, jednakże elfy odkryły Wschodnie Królestwa i założyły tam swoje magiczne królestwo. Porzucili oni religię Elune i nocną aktywność, na zawsze wiążąc się ze słońcem. Niedługo potem cały świat poznał ich jako wysokie elfy. 'Założenie Quel'Thalas' thumb|[[Dath'Remar Sunstrider, pierwszy król Quel'Thalas]] Sunstrider prowadził wysokie elfy przez świat przez wiele długich lat. Ich celem było poszukiwanie miejsc szczególnie nasyconych magią, by stworzyć tam sobie nową ojczyznę. Po przybiciu do wybrzeży Lordaeron, wysokie elfy zbudowały miasto na Polach Tirisfal, jednakże po kilku latach odeszły stamtąd, wygnane przez jakieś zło, które spoczywało pod ziemią i zsyłało na nich szaleństwo. Elfy zabrały cały swój dobytek i wyruszyły na północ. Mniej więcej w tym czasie wysokie elfy zostały zupełnie odcięte od życiodajnej mocy Studni Wieczności. Oznaczało to, że stały się one podatne na moce żywiołów i utraciły nieśmiertelność, ofiarowaną poprzez Drzewo Świata przez Nozdormu. Stopniowo karleli, a ich skóra przybrała brzoskwiniową barwę, podobną do skóry ludzi czy krasnoludów. Podczas swoich wędrówek wysokie elfy natknęły się na prymitywne plemiona ludzi, jednakże ich kontakty były bardzo ograniczone. Wielkim zagrożeniem dla wędrującego społeczeństwa stały się leśne trolle z Zul'Aman, stolicy Imperium Amani, które szybko stały się śmiertelnymi wrogami elfów. Po latach wędrówek wysokie elfy odkryły krainę w północnych lasach, która im odpowiadała, i założyły tam królestwo Quel'Thalas. Poniewczasie odkryły, że ich państwo zostało założone na gruzach świętego i starożytnego miasta trolli, które zaczęły atakować osady elfów, by ich z tych ziem wygnać. Mimo że na jednego elfa przypadało dziesięciu trolli, elfy dzięki pomocy magii wygrały tę batalię. Niektóre elfy, pomne na ostrzeżenia Kaldorei, stworzyły ochronną barierę wokół Quel'Thalas, by móc praktykować ich magię bez zwracania na siebie uwagi Płonącego Legionu. Aby to zrobić, elfy użyły sieci monolitycznych kamieni runicznych. Po latach Quel'Thalas stało się świetlistym pomnikiem chwały elfów. Zostało ono stworzone na wzór hal w Kalimdorze, jednak z użyciem magii i jaśniejszymi kolorami. Mimo że jej nie wielbiły, wysokie elfy otaczały szczególną opieką naturę. Starały się wkomponowywać swoje domostwa i miasta w krajobraz, by nie naruszać porządku natury. By zaspokoić głód magii, wysokie elfy stworzyły Słoneczną Studnię. Stała się dla nich źródłem mocy podobnym do Studni Wieczności w Kalimdorze, jednakże była od niej znacznie słabsza. Pomne doświadczeń, elfy obłożyły Studnię wieloma zaklęciami i połączyły ją więzią ze sobą samymi. Od tej chwili mogły one czerpać z jej mocy w każdym miejscu w Azeroth. Z czasem wysokie elfy zaczęły uważać wody Słonecznej Studni za święte. Magia stała się ważną częścią ich genów już wieki wcześniej, jednak unikalne energie Studni jeszcze tę więź wzmocniły. 'Porządkowanie nowego świata i Królestwo Thalassiańskie' Przez niemal cztery tysiące lat wysokie elfy pozostawały we względnym pokoju. Jednakże gdy założyły swoje państwo, Amani zaplanowali kolejne uderzenie. 2,800 lat przed Pierwszą Wojną wyprowadzili je przeciwko wysokim elfom. Rozpoczęły się Wojny Trolli. Cierpiąc kolejne porażki, elfy zwróciły się o pomoc do ludzi z Arathoru. Dwie nacje sformowały militarny sojusz w zamian za poinstruowanie setki ludzi w tajnikach magii. Razem zmiażdżyli imperium Amani, które przetrwało ponad dwadzieścia tysięcy lat. Od tego czasu ludzie i wysokie elfy utrzymywali ze sobą pokój. Wysokie elfy nawiązały również kontakt z krasnoludami z Ironforge z dalekiego południa, gdy ludzkie nacje z Gilneas i Alterac natknęli się na nich tysiąc lat później. Te dwie rasy nie wykształciły nigdy specjalnych więzi i traktowały się z wzajemną nieufnością. Doraźne przymierza zawiązywały się tylko dzięki mediacjom ludzi. Ostatecznie, 230 lat przed Pierwszą Wojną, rasa krasnoludów rozbiła się na trzy frakcje (Zobacz Wojna Trzech Młotów). Wildhammerzy chcieli nawiązać kontakty handlowe z wysokimi elfami, stosunki, które dla krasnoludów były tematem tabu i mogły posłużyć jako jeden z powodów wybuchu wojny. Gdy konflikt wygasł, klan ten mocno się związał z elfami, połączony przez podobne cechy kulturalne i umiłowanie natury. Później staną się najbliższymi sojusznikami wewnątrz Przymierza. 'Wojna i upadek Quel'Thalas' Pomoc wysokich elfów była jedynie symboliczna podczas Pierwszej Wojny, gdy Horda zaatakowała i zdobyła Fort Stormwind. Gdy ludzie zostali pokonani i uciekli na północ przez Khaz Modan, krasnoludy wysłały emisariuszy, by spotkać się z wysokimi elfami oraz ludźmi i przedyskutować zagrożenie ze strony Hordy. Pokój w Quel'Thalas przetrwał przez niemal trzy tysiące lat, aż do czasów Drugiej Wojny. Orcza Horda przedostała się przez portal ze swego świata w Draenorze na początku Pierwszej Wojny i zniszczyła królestwo Stormwind. Przyprowadziła ona ze sobą do Azeroth ogry i sprzymierzyła się z goblinami i leśnymi trollami, kierując swój wzrok na północ. Gdy ludzie zawiązali sojusz swych siedmiu królestw, krasnoludy z klanów Wildhammer i Ironforge, gnomy i wysokie elfy byli związani długiem wdzięczności wobec Arathi, których ostatnim przedstawicielem był Anduin Lothar. Rządzeni przez Anasteriana Sunstridera byli najmniej entuzjastycznie nastawieni do projektu sojuszu i wnieśli doń jedynie symboliczną pomoc. Jednakże północna kampania orków, której celem było odzyskanie pradawnych domów przez trolle, doprowadziła do spustoszenia rubieży Quel'Thalas, mordując wielu wysokich elfów i plugawiąc Kamień Runiczny na Caer Darrow. To rozgniewało Silvermoon, które całą swą potęgą zaangażowało się w wojnę. Na skutek presji wewnętrznej Horda się podzieliła, a Sojusz ruszył na południe, by ją zmiażdżyć. Druga Wojna została wygrana. Gdy walki ustały, niektórzy z wysokich elfów winili słabe dowództwo ludzi za spalenie ich lasów. Król Terenas z Lordaeron przypomniał im, że z Quel'Thalas nie pozostałby kamień na kamieniu, gdyby nie ofiara setek ludzi, którzy oddali swe życie, by je bronić. Mimo to wysokie elfy wystąpiły z Sojuszu. Alleria Windrunner, siostra Sylvanas, wraz z odziałem komandosów pozostała wierna dowództwu Sojuszu, jednak zaginęli oni po drugiej stronie Mrocznego Portalu. Jej siostra Vereesa również zaoferowała swe wsparcie Sojuszowi po incydencie w Grim Batol, jednak Anasterian był nieprzejednany. Warto wspomnieć, że mimo wystąpienia wysokich elfów z Sojuszu, znaczna ich liczba pozostała w Dalaranie i pozostała, poprzez Kirin Tor, lojalna wobec Sojuszu. Lata później pojawiła się Plaga. Jej dowódca, Arthas Menethil, unicestwił nację rządzącą w Lordaeron i skierował oczy Plagi w stronę Quel'Thalas. Jej celem było wskrzeszenie człowieka imieniem Kel'Thuzad, który mógłby przyzwać pana demonów Archimonde'a do Azeroth. By tego dokonać, potrzebowali oni źródła mocy o znacznej energii. Wybrali Słoneczną Studnię. thumb|[[Sylvanas Windrunner walcząca z oddziałami Plagi]] Wysokie elfy wciąż leczyły rany po znacznych stratach z ręki Hordy, jednakże mimo to stawiły czoła Pladze. Tym razem nie zjawiła się armia ludzi, by ich uratować. Armia wysokich elfów, prowadzona przez Generała Komandosów Sylvanas Windrunner prowadziła nieustanne ataki na trasie przemarszu wojsk nieumarłych. Mimo dobrej taktyki i użycia magii elfy musiały się cofnąć z rubieży w głąb swego państwa. Ostatecznie Arthas wraz ze swą armią, wśród których były jego nowe banshee, między innymi Sylvanas, ruszyli na Silvermoon i zmiażdżyli wszelki opór. Słoneczna Studnia została użyta do wskrzeszenia Kel'Thuzada, lecz została podczas tego procesu skażona. Następnie Plaga dopuściła się masowych mordów na rasie elfów. Tylko około 10% jej przedstawicieli przetrwało. Niektórzy mieli szczęście, że nie przebywali w swych domostwach (wielu mieszkało w Dalaranie, a inni już uciekli z Jainą), jednak większość ocalała przez stawianie oporu i krycie się w lasach. Krótko potem Dalaran, drugie z największych skupisk wysokich elfów, również został zniszczony. Mimo jego upadku, tutaj nie doszło do masowych mordów. Wielu elfów zginęło dopiero później z ręki bandytów, którzy przyszli plądrować ruiny. 'Rozbicie' Pozostałe przy życiu elfy rozproszyły się po kontynencie i błagały Przymierze o ochronę do czasu, aż Kael'thas zaczął ich organizować i próbować odnaleźć każdego pozostałego przy życiu elfa. Część z nich już odeszła z Jainą Proudmoore, by założyć miasto-państwo Theramore w Kalimdorze jeszcze przed upadkiem Quel'Thalas. Te elfy najmocniej odczuły upadek Quel'Thalas i noszą miano wysokich elfów po dziś dzień. Zajmują oni dwa z siedmiu miejsc w radzie rządzącej, która doradza Jainie i odgrywa kluczową rolę w administrowaniu miastem-państwem. Czasami przybywały nowe okręty z Lordaeron, przywożąc kolejne elfy do Theramore, jednakże dość często wracali oni do Quel'Thalas, gdy Przymierze nie było w stanie uleczyć ich uzależnienia od magii i położenia kresu ich torturom. Wszyscy wysoko ustawieni przedstawiciele elfów w Przymierzu już zyskali dostęp do źródeł magii, które pozwalają im nie popaść w stan agonii, jakiego doświadczają ich pomniejsi bracia. Na przykład duża Księżycowa Studnia, źródło mistycznej energii, wzniesiona została w parku w Stormwind i jest dostępna dla wszystkich pragnących zażyć kąpieli w jej wodach. Elfie ciało automatycznie absorbuje jej energię, co pozwala nie popaść im w szaleństwo. Również przetrwał niewielki oddział elfickich komandosów pod dowództwem Kapitana Komandosów Fellari Swiftarrow i obłudnej Szkarłatnej Krucjaty toczy walkę z nieumarłymi. Wielki monument upamiętniający tę postać został wzniesiony w Szkarłatnym Klasztorze. Nieliczne wysokie elfy żyją dziś w Ostępach, jak również niektórzy znaleźli schronienie w Zul'Aman. Kilka grup elfów, uciekinierów z Quel'Thalas, wędruje przez lasy. Ci, którym udało się trzymać zawsze kilka kroków przed trollami - przeżyli. Ci, którym się to nie udało polegli, często pożarci przez skłonne do kanibalizmu trolle. Również patrole Plagi polują na elfich uchodźców. Wysokie elfy z Quel'Thalas przemianowały się na krwawe elfy od czasu odbudowy swej stolicy, którą nakazał książę Kael'thas. Przez nieracjonalne rozkazy przywódcy Przymierza Garithosa, ludzie Kaela pozostali bez dostatecznych sił i zostali zmuszeni do sprzymierzenia się z nagami, by przeżyć. Garithos, który już wcześniej przejawiał nieufność wobec Kaela, odkrył sojusz z nagami i użył go jako wymówki do skazania ludzi Kaela na śmierć za tę "zdradę", a wszystkie elfy zostały internowane w lochach Dalaranu w oczekiwaniu na egzekucję. Książę Kael'thas i Lady Vashj, dwórka Królowej Nag, uratowali ludzi Kaela i razem uciekli do Outland. Tam dołączyli do Illidana, który w zamian za przysięgę wierności nauczył ich nasycać swój głód magii energią czerpaną z alternatywnych źródeł (sam cierpiał uzależnienie jako nieśmiertelny przez 10,000 lat, odcięty zarówno od Studni Wieczności, jak i Słonecznej Studni). Krwawe elfy rozpoczęły polowania na demony, by posiąść ich moce, lecz nie wielbili ich - demony służyły im raczej tylko jako narzędzie. Krwawe elfy osiedliły się w Outland i Quel'Thalas i rekrutują się ze znacznej większości pozostałych przy życiu wysokich elfów. Ci nieliczni, którzy wciąż należą do Przymierza stali się wrogami swych dawnych współplemieńców. Wysokie elfy należące do Przymierza znane są jako Ocaleli z Silvermoon. Krwawe elfy, które nie podążyły za Kaelem do Outland, sprzymierzyły się z Hordą dzięki wstawiennictwu Królowej Banshee Sylvanas Windrunner, przywódczyni Opuszczonych i niegdyś Generałowi Komandosów z Quel'Thalas. Mimo że okazują oni jedynie minimum zaufania wobec Hordy, lecz mają za co nienawidzić ludzi (i w mniejszym stopniu krasnoludy). Niektórzy z krwawych elfów z Pustkowia, wśród nich sam Kael, oderwali się od tych, którzy przeżyli zagładę Silvermoon. Elfy z Silvermoon, uznające siebie za część Hordy, zaczęli sprzeciwiać się woli Kael'thasa, gdy na jaw wychodziły kolejne niepokojące informacje. Illidan oszalał, a Kael'thas go porzucił, przysięgając wierność demonom z Płonącego Legionu. Dodatkowo, poza podzieleniem na zwolenników Kael'thasa i tych, którzy podlegają Hordzie, znaczna liczba elfów, którzy podążyli na Pustkowie za Kael'thasem, odłączyła się od niego i przyłączyła do Sha'tar. Frakcja ta, Scryerzy, nie jest sprzymierzona ani z Hordą, ani z Przymierzem. Relacje z innymi narodami 'Theramore' W Theramore wysokie elfy są prawdopodobnie najbardziej wyizolowane. Opuszczając miasto głównie po zniszczeniu Dalaranu i Quel'Thalas, stworzyły one wyraźną społeczność w mieście. Poświęciły wiele czasu polowaniom na nieumarłych w Kalimdorze. Podczas podróży wysokie elfy szczególnie interesowały się księżycowymi studniami, które postrzegały jako alternatywne rozwiązanie dla swego uzależnienia. Nawet obecność ukrytej księżycowej studni 50 stóp dalej wystarcza, by uzupełnić ich mistyczne energie i uczynić medytację nie konieczną. Theramorskie wysokie elfy mają również inne zainteresowanie. Prywatnie dyskutują nad utworzeniem własnego państwa w Kalimdorze. Północne lasy, pełne księżycowych studni i bujnej roślinności są bardzo atrakcyjne, lecz przeszkodą dla tej idei jest niepodzielne panowanie nocnych elfów na tych terenach. Ekspedycje wysokich elfów, oficjalnie tropiące nieumarłych, często poszukują odpowiednich miejsc do osiedlenia. 'Wildhammerzy' Dzięki Loży Quel'Danil nieopodal Szczytu Aerie w Ostępach można utrzymywać, że wysokie elfy pielęgnują sojusz z dosiadającymi gryfów krasnoludami od czasów Drugiej Wojny. Wildhammerzy dzielą z wysokimi elfami poszanowanie dla dzikiej natury, jak również mają długą historię wspólnych dobrych relacji i zaufania. 'Ludzie' Ludzie są pośród wysokich elfów uważani za najbliższych i najpewniejszych sojuszników, chociaż wielu z nich by się do tego nie przyznało. Ludzie i wysokie elfy walczyli i ginęli wspólnie od starożytnych czasów, walcząc z naporem Imperium Amanich podczas Wojen Trolli, potworną Orczą Hordą podczas Drugiej Wojny i przerażającymi koszmarami Płonącego Legionu i Plagi podczas Trzeciej Wojny. Ludzie są jednymi z nielicznych, którzy akceptują wysokich elfów i można ich obecnie spotkać zamieszkujących miasta ludzi w Stormwind i Theramore. Wiele wysokich elfów można spotkać w oddziałach wojskowych Theramore, a duża ich liczba przyłączyła się również do Awangardy Przymierza. Warto wiedzieć, że w wielu światach fantasy, takich jak np. Władca Pierścieni, najbliższymi sojusznikami ludzi są wysokie elfy i krasnoludy. 'Gnomy' Mimo różnic fizycznych, gnomy dzielą z wysokimi elfami zainteresowanie magią, a wiele gnomów pracowało z elfami przed zniszczeniem Dalaranu. 'Półelfy' Wysokie elfy często odnosiły się z nieufnością do półelfów, jednak pogląd ten zaczyna się zmieniać, odkąd ich obecność jest coraz bardziej powszechna. 'Nocne elfy' Wysokie elfy mają kiepskie stosunki z nocnymi elfami ze względu na skomplikowaną i burzliwą przeszłość. Nocne elfy nie aprobują używania magii tajemnej przez krwawe elfy, więc nie aprobują również ich kuzynów - wysokich elfów. Argument ten jednak jest podważany przez fakt, że Tyrande Whisperwind nie miała problemu ze współpracą z krwawymi elfami i Kael'thasem podczas polowania na Illidana na Ziemiach Plagi. Kael'thas wydawał się być zaszczyconym obecnością nocnych elfów. Ten przypadek dobrej kooperacji między rasami może być jednak wyjątkiem spowodowanym koniecznością przetrwania obu grup w Srebrzystych Sosnach i Dalaranie. Lata konfliktu między nocnymi elfami a wysokimi elfami powoduje również, że Przymierze i Horda postrzegają ten konflikt jak kłótnię dzieci o zabawki. Gdy wysokie elfy straciły nieśmiertelność, zapomniały również swych braci, których pokolenia żyły i ginęły, tworząc legendy. Nocne elfy pamiętają rany, jakie wyrządzili światu Wysoko Urodzeni, a ich potomków postrzegają nie lepiej. Gdy wysokie elfy napotkały nocnych elfów, odkryły, że legendy były prawdziwe i zaczęły doceniać fakt, że nocne elfy miały dostęp do takiej potęgi, którą wysokie elfy zdecydowały się odrzucić - nie wspominając już całej kwestii wygnania. Istnieje wiele intryg, by odzyskać nasycone magią lasy, nie zważając na fakt, że obie rasy należą do Przymierza. Stworzenie księżycowej studni w parku Stormwind prawdopodobnie wywoła kolejne napięcia, gdyż nocne elfy pilnie strzegą studni, by żaden wysoki elf się do niej nie zbliżył. Auberdine jest jednym z nielicznych osiedli nocnych elfów, które toleruje obecność wysokich elfów. Zezwoliły one na pobyt swych kuzynów po Trzeciej Wojnie i nie jest już dziwotą, że Fiora Longears czeka na bulwarze w Auberdine, prosząc podróżników o pomoc dla nocnych elfów. Jednak od czasu World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King sytuacja może się zmieniać. Obecność nocnych elfów w Srebrnym Pakcie może sugerować, że wysokie elfy mogą być dopuszczone nawet do Darnasssus, jeden z nich nawet ma tam swoją stałą siedzibę, a nocny elf, Księżycowy Dzwon, został zaakceptowany w szeregach Paktu. 'Krasnoludy z Ironforge' Wysokie elfy odnoszą się podejrzliwie i nieufnie do krasnoludów z Ironforge, jednak wspierają się nawzajem w czasie wojny i mają wspólne cele w Przymierzu. 'Horda' Poza taurenami, z którymi Wysoko Urodzeni mieli kontakt w starożytnej historii, wysokie elfy pogardzają większością ras Hordy, walcząc przeciwko trollom, orkom i nieumarłym w ostatnich wojnach (mimo że to nie te same trolle, orkowie i nieumarli wchodzą w skład Hordy). Ostatnie wstąpienie do Hordy krwawych elfów jeszcze pogorszyło stosunki. 'Krwawe elfy' Ścieżka obrana przez księcia Kael'thasa, prowadząca do pomszczenia krwawych elfów, napawa wysokich elfów obrzydzeniem. Starają się za wszelką cenę odróżnić od krwawych elfów, ukrywając swoje uzależnienie od magii i unikając ubierania się w czernie i czerwienie. Populacja thumb|Architektura budynków wysokich elfów Wysokie elfy to ludność bez domu, dziś zamieszkująca ziemie ludzi po tym, jak siły księcia Arthasa i lisza Kel'Thuzada zniszczyły miasto Silvermoon. Dziś większość pozostałych przy życiu prawdziwych wysokich elfów mieszka wśród ludzi, żyjąc w niewielkich społecznościach i osadach. Wiele wysokich elfów wywędrowało z księciem Kael'thasem, ostatnim przywódcą z dynastii Sunstriderów, by przyłączyć się do Illidana i nag. Elfy te, nasycone swym dziedzictwem, poszukują sposobu na nasycenie swego uzależnienia od magii i stały się krwawymi elfami i obecnie używają alternatywnych źródeł mocy, by utrzymać się przy życiu. Zniszczenie Słonecznej Studni spowodowało, że niegdyś dumna rasa pogrążyła się w konfliktach z innymi rasami i zdradziła Sojusz. Większość wysokich elfów udała się na dobrowolne wygnanie, zawstydzona stratami, jakie poczyniło ziemi ich umiłowanie i lekkomyślne używanie tajemnej magii. Podczas gdy ludzie wciąż ich akceptują z powodu pomocy, jakiej obie rasy sobie udzielały wielokrotnie w dziejach, inne rasy ograniczają kontakt z elfami do absolutnego minimum. Nieufność wzrosła jeszcze po tym, jak wyszły na jaw plany Kael'thasa Sunstridera. Nocne elfy w szczególności nie zabiegają o towarzystwo wysokich elfów (gdyż mają wciąż w pamięci wydarzenia, które ich rozdzieliły), a nawet w niektórych przypadkach okazują jawną wrogość wobec swych pobłogosławionych przez słońce kuzynów. Upływający czas może uleczy te rany, jednak używanie magii tajemnej stworzyło na zawsze przepaść pomiędzy dwoma narodami elfów. Podręcznik RPG Lands of Conflict (wydarzenia sprzed World of Warcraft) szacuje populację wysokich elfów na około 24,810, podczas gdy populację półelfów na około 9,550, nie uwzględniając Theramore, Dalaranu i kilku mniej ważnych miast. Samo Stormwind (populacja około 200,000) ma największą społeczność liczącą 20,000 wysokich elfów i 8,000 półelfów. Gdy Kael'thas zgromadził krwawe elfy, około 90% pozostałych przy życiu wysokich elfów przyłączyło się do jego sprawy. Wysokie elfy są, obok goblinów, jedną z dwóch grywalnych ras w Warcraft RPG, którymi nie można grać w World of Warcraft. Wygląd thumb|Wysokie elfy mają przeważnie błyszczące niebieskie oczy. Zielone oczy mogą należeć do krwawego elfa, uzależnionego od skażonej magii. Wysokie elfy są nieco wyższe niż ludzie. Przeważnie wysoki elf mierzy ponad 180 cm wzrostu i waży od 45 do 80 kg, zależnie od płci. Elfy są szczupłe, symetrycznie zbudowane, często są wręcz uosobieniem idealnego piękna. Przeważnie mają jasną karnację, uzupełniana przez jasne (czasami nawet białe) włosy. Kolor ich oczu jest bardzo intensywny, tak bardzo, iż wydaje się, że ich oczy świecą wewnętrznym światłem. Kształt ich oczu (patrząc na obrazy koncepcyjne) jest podobny do oczu ludzi, jednak mają one lekką białą otoczkę i przeważnie są zdolne postrzegać znacznie dalej niż ludzki wzrok. Średnia długość życia elfów wynosi kilkaset lat. Osiągają oni dorosłość w wieku 110 lat, a wiek "czcigodny" około 350. roku życia, chociaż większość umiera około 263 roku życia. Nieliczne wysokie elfy żyją ponad 350 lat i osiągają maksymalnie 354-390 lat. Zdarzają się jednak bardzo rzadkie przypadki, że elfy (szczególnie w dawnych czasach, gdy żywe było jeszcze wspomnienie nieśmiertelności) dożywały nawet 2,000 lat. Większość wysokich elfów (szczególnie tych działających w Przymierzu) nie nosi barw czarnych i czerwonych ze strachu, by nie być pomylonymi z krwawymi elfami. Mają oni krótsze uszy i są znacznie niżsi i bardziej kruchej budowy niż nocne elfy. Koniuszki ich uszu, w odróżnieniu do nocnych elfów, przeważnie odchylają się ku górze. Wysokie elfy mają białe, czerwone, pomarańczowo-brązowe i blond włosy i jasną skórę i w znakomitej większości mają jasnoszafirowe błyszczące oczy (przynajmniej w World of Warcraft). Krwawe elfy z kolei mają tylko zielone, szmaragdowo błyszczące oczy ukazujące ich uzależnienie od magii i nowo zdobyte uzależnienie od skażonej magii. Krwawe i wysokie elfy są w sensie biologicznym członkami tej samej rasy. Jednakże krwawe elfy ostatnimi czasy przejawiają objawy ewoluowania w coś innego niż wysokie elfy poprzez używanie skażonej magii i jest prawdopodobne, że będą ewoluowali dalej. Jednak większość różnic między dwoma szczepami elfów występuje na podłożu kulturalnym niż fizycznym. Mianowicie u szczepu Krwawych Elfów można w prawie całej społeczności zauważyć zielone oczy,(są wyjątki które używają skażonej magii a mają niebieskie) oraz zdarzają się Wysokie Elfy które posiadają zielone oczy, jednak jest to rzadkość. W World of Warcraft wysokie elfy wykazują niemal bliźniacze podobieństwo do krwawych elfów (poza oczami), jednak ich głosy są bardziej podobne do nocnych elfów (w rzeczywistości jest to delikatnie zmodyfikowana ścieżka nocnych elfów). Taela Everstide w Fortecy Alleriańskiej mówi nawet: "Widzę twój strach.... Jestem wysokim elfem, nie krwawym elfem. Nie obawiaj się, nie wyssam z ciebie magii." Obecny status thumb|Dostojni starcy wysokich elfów Obecnie niektóre wysokie elfy próbują poszukiwać nowej ojczyzny, z nowym źródłem magii. Rozeszli się oni wśród Przymierza, najmniej jednak wśród nocnych elfów. Pan Komandosów Hawkspear i Aurora Skycaller prowadzą niewielkie schronienie na Wschodnich Ziemiach Plagi, oferujące bezpieczne miejsce odpoczynku w tamtejszym elfickim domku myśliwskim. Głęboko w Ostępach Saldor Shallowbrook i Jalinde Summerdrake kontynuują swój dawny styl życia, formując dyplomatyczne sojusze z innymi członkami Przymierza. Z kolei w Northrend frakcja wysokich elfów zjednoczyła się przeciwko krwawym elfom pod dowództwem Vereesy Windrunner jako Srebrny Pakt. Wiele elfów zdecydowało się pozostać w strukturach Kirin Tor i zachować neutralność. Dalaran jest obecnie największym skupiskiem wysokich elfów. Nieliczne elfy wstąpiły również w szeregi Siódmego Legionu, Ekspedycji Bohaterów i oddziałów Ostoi Fordragona. Pozostali przy życiu członkowie Ekspedycji Sojuszu, głównie członkowie korpusu komandosów Allerii Windrunner, przebywają obecne w Fortecy Alleriańskiej. Kultura Nie byłoby do końca prawdziwe stwierdzenie, że wysokie elfy przyłączyły się ponownie do Przymierza. Według niektórych nigdy formalnie nie opuściły jego szeregów. Mimo to często są oni odseparowani i zdystansowani od swoich sojuszników. Starają trzymać się w swoim gronie i odczuwają radość z samotnych wędrówek po lasach. Utrzymują oni również przyczółki Domek Myśliwski Quel'Danil w Ostępach oraz Domek Myśliwski Quel'Lithien na Wschodnich Ziemiach Plagi, niedaleko ścieżki wiodącej do Quel'Thalas. Wysokie elfy ze Stormwind kopiują ludzki sposób ubierania, nosząc tuniki z długimi rękawami, bufiaste spodnie i skórzane buty. Wiele wysokich elfów stara się nie nosić czerwonych ubrań, by nie pomylić ich z krwawymi elfami. Celebrują oni szczególnie dzień, gdy wiele wysokich elfów poległo podczas zniszczenia Dalaranu. Wysokie elfy niegdyś były gorliwymi wyznawcami Światła, jednak wiara ta umarła, gdy zwrócili się ku magii tajemnej. Mimo że po inwazji Plagi i oderwaniu się od krwawych elfów poszukiwali oni Światła, to okazują znacznie mniejsze zaangażowanie religijne niż ludzie. Mimo to całkiem zwyczajnym widokiem są kapłani wysokich elfów. Zrobiły one znaczne postępy na drodze budowania nowej religii, która wywodzi się od wierzeń ludzi. Nawet kilkoro wysokich elfów stało się paladynami. Wysokie elfy stworzyły flotę bardzo zaawansowanych technicznie niszczycieli, które okazały się bardzo ważną flotą podczas Drugiej Wojny. Wiara Wysokie elfy, które wchodzą na drogę religii, wybierają wiarę w Święte Światło, podobnie jak ludzie czy krasnoludy. Mimo że filozofia ta nie wniknęła głęboko do społeczeństwa elfów, to ci, którzy podążają drogą Światła wydają się być znacznie bardziej przystępnymi niż inni. Wiele elfów wybrało również drogę podobną do filozofii druidów, miłującą świat i naturę. Różnicą w poglądach na temat magii, którą wyznają wysokie i krwawe elfy jest fakt, że magia jest integralną częścią wszechświata, gdyż została stworzona przez Tytanów i jest tak samo naturalna, jak sama natura. Studnia Wieczności naturalnie uformowała Azeroth i stworzyła elfy jako pierwszą rasę. Walka Wysokie elfy są biegłe w łucznictwie, boskiej i tajemnej magii, jak również w szermierce. Używają oni do obrony wież strażniczych, a ich armia wykorzystuje swoje naturalne atuty i przeważnie działa w kooperacji z innymi rasami. Wysokie elfy darzyły szczególnym sentymentem smocze sokoły, szczególnie zanim Plaga zaatakowała Quel'Thalas. Smocze sokoły często służyły im za latające wierzchowce, jednak odkąd elfy opuściły Quel'Thalas, muszą oni żyć bez tych stworzeń, które pozostają pod kontrolą krwawych elfów. Uzależnienie od magii thumb|Elficki komandos Wszystkie wysokie elfy, bez rozróżnienia na klasy, urodzenie czy zawód, są uzależnione od magii i wykazują pewną umiejętność posługiwania się nią. W przeciwieństwie do krwawych elfów, które się mu poddały, wysokie elfy walczą ze swym uzależnieniem i muszą medytować co najmniej przez godzinę dziennie, by utrzymać kontrolę nad sobą. Wysokie elfy nie są dumne ze swego uzależnienia i próbują utrzymywać je w tajemnicy. Przebywanie w pobliżu księżycowych studni może nasycić ich głód, podobnie jak używanie niektórych magicznych przedmiotów. Imiona Przeszłość jest brzemieniem wysokich elfów, stąd ich rytuały nadawania imienia mają tysiące lat. Wiele imion elfickich kapłanów stało się imionami używanymi przez elfy obecnie. Wysokie elfy wykazują łączność ze słońcem, które jest całkiem powszechnym członem nazwisk. * Imiona męskie: Mariel, Athaniar, Anandor, Tharama, Viridiel, Malanior. * Imiona żeńskie: Anariel, Freja, Driana, Coria, Alanassori, Melanion, Azshara. * Nazwiska: Boughstrider, Dawnblade, Lightbringer, Morningray, Suntreader. Ważne wysokie elfy Referencje da:High elf de:Hochelfen en:High elf es:Alto Elfo fr:Haut-elfe Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Elfy Kategoria:Wysokie elfy Kategoria:Warcraft II Kategoria:Warcraft III